


Take care of you

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: Y/n is good with two things: Bombs and computers. Interpersonal relationships? Not so much. Their newest job is to protect Hoshi, a kpop idol with a crazy stalker. And the more time y/n spends with the guy, the harder it gets to keep their priorities straight.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The club was packed. The only way for you to avoid losing your best friends Sheila and Kyle was to hold on to their wrists while dragging them through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. You focused on the rhythm of the music and closed your eyes, forgetting all your worries and letting your body move.

“Drinks?”, you mouthed at Sheila and Kyle after a while. They nodded so you motioned for them to stay put while you elbowed your way to the bar. You leaned over the counter and yelled your order to the barista. The guy next to you was barely standing. There were multiple empty glasses in front of him. You watched him carefully, so as soon as he staggered to the side you caught him, stabilizing the poor dude. He breathed right in your face and you wrinkled your nose. You desperately looked around, trying to guess if anyone in your vicinity was with him, but nobody was even looking in your direction. You sighed. You couldn’t just leave him here by himself. You’d always made sure to make your friends promise to never go clubbing on their own. There were predators out there, and, no matter your age or gender, being drunk and alone made anyone vulnerable. 

In fact, as soon as you loosened your grip on the boy’s arm, letting him slump over the counter, a woman slid into the space on the other side of him and started chatting him up. He looked barely conscious, and despite the fact that she wasted no time before touching him, he showed no sign that he recognized the woman. When she pulled up his head he jumped back and bumped into you. That was enough. Abandoning your drinks at the bar you sent your friends a quick message to get each other home safely since you needed to leave early. Then you grabbed your drunk companion who was practically clinging onto you, and dragged him towards the exit.

As soon as you were outside, you gently sat the stranger down against the wall. It was so much quieter out here. And colder than you’d expected. The drunk guy shivered. You shrugged out of your coat and helped him into it.

“Thanks”, he managed. “I’m Hoshi.” You smiled. He was cute. There was no reason for him to be in a place like this all by himself.

“I’m y/n. Nice to meet you Hoshi. Is there anyone I can call for you?”

He shook his head.

“I’m not even supposed to be here”, he mumbled. He was playing with your zipper.

“Rough day?”, you guessed, amused when he couldn’t suppress a yawn.

“You have no idea”, he replied, and before you could ask any more questions, he closed his eyes and leaned back. You tried to wake him up, but it was pointless. He was out cold. Well, at least you knew his name.

You thought about calling him a taxi. But you had no idea where he lived. You could have left him with the bouncer or something, but you didn’t really trust people and you didn’t want Hoshi to wake up surrounded by strangers. Not that you weren’t a stranger, but at least you had talked to him. You didn’t know if he would recognize you when he sobered up, but he seemed to feel comfortable with you.

You searched his pockets, but couldn’t find a phone or ID anywhere. You wondered how he’d even gotten into the club. 

In the end, against your better judgement, you grabbed the unconscious boy and heaved him into your car. You just hoped nobody would think you were abducting him. You put him in the front seat and leaned over him to buckle him in. He moaned softly when you rested your hand on his thigh. You closed the door and hurried to the other side to get into the driver’s seat.

It was difficult to open the front door with Hoshi’s body draped over yours, but somehow you managed to get him into your house and throw him on your bed. You figured you’d done enough, even though he looked uncomfortable with his clothes on, so you plopped down on your chair and opened your laptop to do some work. You were afraid to leave him on his own in case he had to throw up or something. He’d probably be scared out of his mind when he woke up, so it was better to make sure you were there to calm him down when that happened.

 

It took longer than you’d expected. When Hoshi finally woke up, the sun already high up in the sky, you expected him to scream, or run, or attack you, but to your absolute astonishment, he merely blinked at you a few times and asked “Bathroom?” before stumbling in the direction you pointed. You shook your head, perplexed. The only way he could be this calm was if this had happened before. You pursed your lips. Did this handsome stranger really make a habit out of getting black-out drunk and waking up in some random person’s house?

You closed your laptop and walked towards the bathroom. You could hear water running. He was taking a shower. Not that that would do him any good without a clean change of clothes.  
You quickly swiped one of your more casual outfits from your closet and quietly laid it in front of the bathroom door. Then you tip-toed back to your laptop and scrolled through the information about your new acquaintance that you had collected during the night. Usually you didn’t allow anyone inside your house unless you’d done a background check first, but you figured Hoshi couldn’t be that much of a threat while he was passed out. And now that he was awake, you knew exactly who he was. As soon as he had spoken to you the other night, you had guessed that he was Korean. Now you knew that he was in Berlin on business, if that’s what you can call it. A popular k-pop idol, known especially for his amazing dancing and choreographing skills, at least according to his fans all over the world.

Of course you had heard of k-pop. You had heard plenty of teenage girls rave about the young men, but you had never paid it much attention. Why would you? You were busy, after all. Bills didn’t pay themselves, and assholes didn’t hack themselves. You sighed, relieved, when the bathroom door opened and Hoshi walked out sporting your clothes. At least you didn’t need to play babysitter much longer.

“Now that the sun is up, I’m sure you can find your way back to your hotel”, you said without looking up from your screen. “Your Uber should be here any minute.”

As if on cue, your phone rang. The message cheerfully informed you that “Adam” was waiting outside.

“You got me an Uber?” 

You looked up and laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Hoshi’s face.

“Of course”, you replied. “You have to get back to your bandmates, right?” You studied him intently, trying not to let on how upset you were that your clothes fit him so well.

You took off your glasses and cleaned them, more to get yourself to stop staring than out of necessity. 

“You know who I am?” 

You shrugged and flashed him a false smile.

“Who doesn’t?”

You nodded towards the front door. “Be careful out there, Hoshi.” Then you turned back to your laptop, hoping he’d get the not so subtle hint that you wanted him to leave.

“Thank you.” You barely heard him. “For everything.” Then the door closed and you were alone again.

“You owe me”, you grumbled. You closed the window with Hoshi’s information and instead focused on your next target. The sound of your keyboard calmed you almost immediately. You focused on your work and didn’t even notice the evil smile that spread across your lips.

“There you are”, you exclaimed when you finally found the one you were looking for.  
“I’ve got you right where I want you. And you don’t even know what I’m capable of. You might think your day is going great, but me? I’m in the mood to ruin somebody’s life. And that somebody is none other than you.”

You grinned and hit enter. He was in for one hell of a surprise. This pervert would think twice before stalking little girls again. Because the next time you wouldn’t be so merciful. No, the next time he would encounter something much more deadly than a computer virus.

You leaned back and stretched out your arms. On days like this one, you really really loved your job.


	2. Chapter 2

You had known that he wouldn’t stop. You had tried to intimidate the asshole but he just couldn’t help himself.

You watched as he watched. You gritted your teeth when he stood up and walked over to a little girl on a swing. You couldn’t hear what he said, but you saw her nod and he began to push her on the swing. To anyone else, this would have looked harmless, just a dad or an uncle having a fun time with his daughter or niece. But you knew better. He was a coward. He attacked only those who couldn’t defend themselves.

You could easily call the police right now, turn over your information to them and they would make sure he went away forever.

But that wasn’t what you were being paid for. For your employers, a life sentence wasn’t nearly enough punishment for those monsters. You were paid to make them pay. Your employers were parents, teachers, neighbors, the ones with enough anger to stop caring about the law, the ones who didn’t trust the system.

Once, you had been one of them. But you’d decided that you couldn’t just sit around and watch. You had to protect the innocent.

And that was why you were at the park today, your eyes focused on the middle aged man in overalls talking to the little girl with blonde pigtails. Nobody else knew what his search history looked like. Nobody else knew that he routinely watched his neighbor's kids playing in the yard. It was your responsibility to stop him.

The bastard took the little girl’s hand and led her towards his truck. You stood up and followed them, trying to draw as little attention to yourself as possible.

He was showing her his dog, a golden retriever. He had used this ruse several times, but you had never caught him in the act before.

“Hey sweetie, your mom is looking for you.” You smiled at her brightly, and she ran back to the playground. The immediate danger had been eliminated, but the monster in front of you was still breathing. He shouldn’t be allowed to breathe.

“Why don’t we go for a ride, Sam?” You got into the passenger seat of his van without waiting for a response.

He sat down next to you.

“Who the fuck are you?”, he asked.

You smiled.

“That’s not important. The real question is: are you going to stop harassing minors, or do I have to use what’s in this bag to convince you?”

He laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now get the hell out of my car!”

“I don’t think you want me to do that.” You calmly unzipped your bag and pulled out your phone.

“There is a bomb under your seat. By sitting down, you armed it. One wrong move, and this entire car blows up. Now I can leave, like you said, and let you die, or you can tell me where Miriam is, and I will disarm the bomb. It’s your choice.”

You leaned back and closed your eyes.

“You think I’d believe you? You’re what, twelve? There’s no fucking bomb. Now get out!”

You sighed and reached the phone under his seat. You snapped a photo and showed him the device you had planted there earlier.

“Just tell me where she is, Sam. I don’t have all day.” Technically you did, but Miriam didn’t. She needed her insulin. She would die if you didn’t get to her in time.

“You’re not with the police are you?”

You shook your head. “But you’re going to wish I was.”

“Look I don’t know how you found me, or what you think I did -“

“- cut the crap, Sam”, you interrupted him. “I know you have her. Where is Miriam?”

You could tell he was weighing his options.

“If you kill me, you’ll never find her.” He smirked.

“That won’t do you any good, buddy. I will track her down eventually. You, on the other hand, are stuck. You don’t really have a choice.” You returned the same smirk. Sam’s forehead was covered in sweat.

“Who the devil are you?”

“I’m nobody. Call me whatever you want. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is, do you want to live or die?”

Minutes later you walked away, an address in your head and Sam screaming at you, still in the car. Thankfully he waited until you were far enough away before he tried to get out. You’d never planned on defusing the bomb. He deserved to die. The children in the area wouldn’t have been safe if he survived.

Half an hour later you kicked in the door of the cabin. It took you a while but you finally found her, tied to a chair and barely alive. Relief surged through you when you found her pulse, faint but definitely there. You were not too late.

“Come on, sweetie”, you whispered, cradling Miriam in your arms. “ Let’s get you home to your mommy and daddy.”

Onto the next job, you thought, wishing things always turned out this well.

 

“Nobody can know about this.” The man sitting across from you was whispering, even though there was nobody else in the house.

You raised your eyebrows.

“Confidentiality comes without saying in this line of work.” You leaned forward. “You give me a name and I’ll make him go away. You give me half the money now, half later. Deal?”

He fidgeted in his seat.

“It’s a she, not a he. I’ve seen obsessed fans before, but this one…”

He took a crumpled piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and flattened it out for you to read.

“She taped this to the hotel door. I don’t want her anywhere near them again.”

You focused on the message on the paper.

“She’s been sending Hoshi letters like this one for more than a year. We asked the police for help, but they refuse to do a thing. Now she’s following us on the world tour. I’d like to hire you as a personal bodyguard for Hoshi. A friend of mine said you were very… efficient.”

You looked up at the desperate man and frowned.

“I usually only take on cases with underage victims.”

You took a deep breath and thought about the cute guy you met less than a week ago, drunk and all alone and not at all safe. You’d helped him then. If you didn’t help him again now, then it would all be for nothing. Back then you’d had no idea that someone was stalking him. 

“Please! We can’t let this get any more out of hand. We already have bodyguards, but apparently that’s not good enough. I’m their manager, I’m supposed to keep them safe.”

You smile.

“Don’t worry sir, I will take care of it.”

“Good. Now let me introduce you to the boys.”

 

Two hours later you were standing in a cramped hotel room. Somehow, all thirteen of the members and their three manager had fit themselves into the small space, and they were all looking at you.

You focused on Hoshi.

“I’m going to need your phone, laptop, any tech you have used during the past year.”

Then you turned to the manager who had sought you out.

“I also need all the information you have on this woman. Every letter she’s sent, anything that might give us an idea about her identity.”

Hoshi jumped up from where he was sitting in the floor and you followed him to the next room. Wordlessly he pointed to the laptop on the bedside table, and went to his suitcase to look for something.

You plopped down on the bed, making sure not to let your feet touch the covers, and opened the laptop in front of you.

“The password is -”

“- ilovecarat1234?” You grinned.

“No! What? Of course not!” You looked at him over the shoulder. His face was bright red. You figured it was probably because he’d been staring at your butt.

“Yo! Over here!” His eyes snapped back to yours. “I was joking. I don’t need your password.”

And with that, you took your trusty magical usb stick out of your jeans pocket and stuck it into the slot on the side. Not a minute later, Hoshi’s home screen popped up. You felt Hoshi come up beside you.

“Are you a magician?”

You laughed.

“Something like that. And that’s why I will never reveal my secrets.”

“No, you’ll just stick your nose in mine”, he mumbled.

You sat up quickly and grabbed his arm just as he was turning away.

“This is my job. If I could help you in any other way, trust me I would. But you’re in danger, and I have to do whatever is necessary to change that.”

He nodded and went back to his suitcase. So far, he hadn’t let on that he recognized you. Maybe he didn’t remember you. After all, he’d been drunk, and then hungover. Now that you thought about it, this was the first time you saw the real Hoshi, able to think clearly and make sensible decisions. You wondered why he had gone to that club all alone if he knew that someone was stalking him.

You decided that you weren’t going to mention the fact that you’d met him before unless he did. It was better to pretend you didn’t know the victim. You definitely couldn’t afford to get attached to him in any way.

You turned back to the laptop and scrolled through everything. There wasn’t anything important in here. You were sure it was important to him, but you couldn’t find a specific reason for someone to target him. He was talented, passionate, funny and kind. You already knew that though. Cat videos and movie reviews weren’t all that special. The only thing on this laptop that seemed unique were the notes he took for his choreographies. You leaned your head to the side. You had a feeling that his mind was very sharp, even though his notes were chaotic and confusing at best.

You sighed and closed the laptop.

“Find anything?”, you both asked at the same time.

“No”, you said. “I think the letters will shed more light on the situation.

“Right.” Hoshi sat down next to you. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you do what you do?”

You hesitated. You had heard that question before, but usually only from those who were in a position to understand exactly where you were coming from. Hoshi probably had no idea what kind of monsters lurked in the shadows.

“Someone has to do it.” You thought of Miriam, who would have died without you. “I take care of others. It’s what I do.”

“Don’t you have a family?”

You shrugged. “I don’t really like people.”

Hoshi laughed. “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious! You never really truly know anyone. I mean how many people have, unknowingly, lived with a serial killer? I just can’t let my guard down like that.”

“That’s sad.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t throw me a pity party. We don’t have time for that.”

At that moment, the door opened and you were in front of Hoshi in less than a second.

“Just me”, the manager called out, holding up a stack of letters. “I got your reading material right -“

“Oh my god! Hoshi turn on channel 7!” One of the other boys, Joshua?

Hoshi grabbed the remote and turned on the news. The volume was turned down, but you didn’t need to hear in order to grasp what was going on. Someone had been murdered. An idol. And, judging from the look on Hoshi’s face, it was someone he knew.


End file.
